Food processing devices providing a number of different types of food preparations, such as mixing, grinding, chopping, slicing, grating, shredding, or other processing operations, are well known. Existing food processing devices typically include a base housing an electric motor, a drive shaft driven by the motor, a bowl receivable on the base and a lid or cover having a feed tube releasably mounted to the bowl. A rotatably driven blade is mounted to the drive shaft to process one or more food items inside the bowl.
While existing food processing devices are generally suitable for what is regarded as ordinary performance, there is still room for improvement. In particular, the use of existing food processing devices becomes inconvenient when multiple, different foodstuffs must be processed and kept separated. A user is required to essentially disassemble the food processor in order to remove the processed foodstuff from within the bowl in order to keep the processed foodstuff separated from other foodstuffs to be processed subsequently. It would be desirable to have a food processor that would enable the user to keep different processed foodstuffs separated within the bowl without requiring the user to disassemble the food processor and remove the processed foodstuff from within the bowl before beginning to process a different foodstuff.